Never again
by hakuchihiro
Summary: Once is enough, Twice is too much. Shame on you if you fool me once, shame on me if you fool me twice...Sakura was hurt twice. She doesn't want to trust any man again. My first fic so give it a chance
1. Dwelling on yesterday

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS though I wish I did... yeah dream on! ohohohoho!

Hey, this is my first fic... Please please pretty please read and review. I suck in writing but I wanted to try. Please give it a chance! Pretty please with cherries on top? Lol

Oh and another thing… Thank you so much to Hati for editing my story! She checks my grammar and tenses. I always screw up! hahas

Summary: Sakura was hurt- twice. She doesn't want to trust any man again. What will happen when another cold person enters her life and is also cold to human species? Will they actually relate to each other? SS I also suck at summaries so just read it… hahas

Chapter One

Sakura POV

Summer is fading away. I don't want it to go yet. I love the beach. I'll miss the memories Tomoyo and I made during summer. The laughs, the smiles, everything that happened this summer will be memories. It's all too good to end. Not all but I'll put that aside. Why? Why should it-

"Sakura-chan! ", my father called from downstairs. "Tomoyo-san is here to pick you up!" "Hai, otou-san! I'll be right down!" I replied. Tomoyo-chan is early as usual. She doesn't waste any time. I grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs. That's when I heard…

"Tomoyo, make sure the kaijuu doesn't get in trouble! No boys! No flirting! No drinking! Any problem that happens, you call me. Okay, Tomoyo?" my childish yet mature brother yelled loud enough for the whole village to hear. Stupid onii-san. I ran back upstairs and stomped on his foot.

"That's for calling me a kaijuu even when I'm not!" Then I pinched his arm really hard. "And that's for yelling so loud to my best friend about nonsense! For your information onii-san, I am fifteen years old and I don't need any stupid older brother to look out for me every time! Geesh you're stricter than dad!"

He gave me that oh-so-famous glare of his. I glared back at him. Two can play at that game. We stood there and glared at each other until Tomoyo-chan ran up and pulled me so fast down the stairs to the point that I almost stumbled.

"Ja ne, oji-san! Touya-kun! She'll be back by 7:30 at the most!" Tomoyo-chan said as she dragged me across my living room.

"Bye, otou-san! Bye, stupid onii-san who has nothing to do but to barge into other people's lives!" I said, grinning.

"Bye girls, have a nice time." My dad waved at us as we walked out the door. Finally Tomoyo-chan let go. It's as if she thought I'd run off to the forest when she held me. It hurt. Not painful hurt or anything she just grabbed me on my left arm where I hurt myself this morning when I woke up.

By the way, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am 15 years old. Tomoyo Daidouji is my best friend. Today, we are going to the mall. Tomoyo-chan said that we should have new clothes because it's already fall. Summer just ended. What a bummer. Anyway, we go to Tomeoda High School. I don't know why we need new clothes because our school has uniforms but anyway, you'll never win in an argument with Tomoyo-chan.

Normal POV

The two girls stayed inside a car on their way to the mall. "Sakura-chan, since it's a new school term, you're going to need a makeover! Oh, that'll be so kawaii, Sakura-chan! You'll go to school tomorrow with a new hairstyle and will make every guy fall in love with you again!" Tomoyo said with starry eyes.

"Uh, anou Tomoyo-chan, I don't think I'll need a new hairdo. I just changed it this summer." Sakura replied with a sweat drop.

"Oh ho ho, Sakura-chan! People might get tired of your hairstyle! I wasn't the only one who saw your look this summer! You should change it sometime… or maybe now. You should grow it long for fall, winter is on the way." Tomoyo said with her smile still on her face.

Sakura sighed deeply. She was grateful. "But that doesn't mean that I will stop making clothes for you! I will still make and buy your clothes! We will have our prom this year and I hope you'll allow me to do the honor of making your dress!" Tomoyo continued. School hadn't started yet but Tomoyo was already thinking of the prom.

"Sure, Tomoyo-chan! I'll let you do my prom dress, but isn't that a hindrance in making your own? You might not be able to make yours if you make mine." Sakura said hopefully.

"Sakura-chan! Are you underestimating me?" Tomoyo said in a mock hurt voice. "You don't want me to make your dress because you think it'll be ugly or I won't make it in time?" "

"No!" Sakura defended herself. "I was just worried about you!"

The car stopped. The door was opened by Tomoyo's bodyguards. Tomoyo and Sakura stepped out of the car. "We will pick you up at seven, miss." One of the bodyguards told Tomoyo. They bowed to her and Sakura, and drove off. Tomoyo faced Sakura and dragged her inside the magnificent glass doors of Yume Mall. Tomoyo breathed in deeply. "Ah, the mall, shopping time!"

Time passed and was already 7pm. They were holding tons of carrier bags. They went to Mango, Chanel, Guess, Levi's and so many other stores. The car was waiting for them outside.

**Sakura's POV**

I stare out the window of the moving vehicle. Tomorrow will be a new day, a new beginning. It's the first day of school. I don't know if I'm gonna do okay tomorrow or not. I feel like I'm still not over it. Can I face him tomorrow? I don't know. It still hurts deep inside. I know that for a fact.

**Flashback (3 months ago)**

"**Hey, it's the start of the vacation tomorrow. Do you want to go anywhere for vacation?" a girl with auburn hair asks.**

"**Sorry Sakura-chan. I'll be in Texas for the summer. My family said that I should practice how to manage a farm." A boy with a height of 6 feet replies to the girl in front of him. Their height was not much of a difference because the girl is tall.**

"**Oh." She says. Her head down and hair covering her face. She looks back up and smiles. "That's okay. I'll get to spend time with you at school anyway right Takumi-kun?"**

"**Yeah. Sure Sakura-chan. I'll be off then. I have to pack. Ja ne!" he says and sprints away from her. **

"**Takumi-kun has been very distant these past few weeks. Does he still love me? Usually he kisses me before he leaves. Why change all of a sudden Takumi? Why?" she mumbles. She stands in front of the school gate alone. The wind brushes her hair and a pair of emerald orbs reveals. They reflect hut, confusion and disappointment. She walks back home still deep in thought. By the time she reachs her front porch, she places a fake smile on her face and pushes the previous thoughts at the back of her mind. "Maybe he was just disappointed that he couldn't spend time with me so he shut himself so that I couldn't see. How thoughtful of him."**

**A month passed**

**At the beach, "Tomoyo-chan! There's a band playing at the other side! It's a bit far but let's go!" Sakura says to Tomoyo. As they walk through the trees, they hear some giggling behind the trees. Curiosity fills Tomoyo and she decides check it out. Fear somehow overcomes Sakura. She heard some stories that this island is haunted. "Tomoyo-chan, maybe we shouldn't. What if it's a ghost luring us to its trap and will eat us?" Sakura whispers. "Stop it Sakura-chan. Those are only stories to entertain campfire moments." They were near the bushes and they start hearing voices. **

"**Hey, stop it. You have a girlfriend you know." A girl's voice says.**

"**Are you jealous?" asks a guy.**

"**No, but it's a bit unfair to cheat on her." She says teasingly.**

"**She won't know unless this hot girl in front of me would spill." The guy says and more giggling sounds. "Besides, I never liked her in the first place. She is pretty I admit, and rich too but she's very open minded. She's also gullible and will believe any lie I will tell her. She's stupid too. I just asked her out because she was very popular—and she doesn't know it. She's just a toy, while you are so much more. She thinks I'm in Texas in my family's farm. She said that we could spend time in school and there's nothing to worry about. How pathetic. She's also very childish and always has a smile plastered on her face which can make you see that she's very easy to fool. I was her first boyfriend though. Just sang her a song in a party and she believed that I wrote it." The boy says as moans were heard.**

**Sakura was shocked. It couldn't be. Takumi isn't the only guy who could have a farm in Texas right? She wanted to see it for herself. She walks toward to the bushes and sees a boy over a half-naked girl on a mat. The girl shrieks which causes the boy to look behind. Takumi.**

"**How could you! How could you!" says Tomoyo and slaps Takumi hard on the face. "Sakura let's go. Don't mind him. He wasn't worth it anyway. Sakura come on! We'll miss the band!" she was already shaking Sakura but she stands still.**

"**She's Sakura?" asks the girl and Sakura looks at her. '_Why?_' she thinks. _'Why why why?'_**

"**S-saku-chan, baby! Let me explain! I thought sh—" Takumi starts but Sakura cuts him off. "Stuff it Murakami-san. Stupid? Pathetic? Gullible? Is that all you see in me? Some rich and pretty girl you could play with? Now I see with my own eyes that men are really like that. I never thought that my brother would be right. I thought you were different." Sakura says monotonously and leaves after that.**

Present time

"Takumi Murakami..." Sakura mumbled. Tomoyo looked at her with concerned eyes. "Sakura-chan, daijobu?" Sakura, realizing what she said looked at Tomoyo. "Uhm, Tomoyo-chan, I can't face Murakami-kun. I'm still not over the fact I was cheated on. It still hurts but I know that I'm over him. It's just, it still hurts..." she stumbled over her own words.

"It'll be alright Sakura-chan. It'll be alright." Tomoyo assured her best friend.

"Yeah," Sakura said yet she can't convince herself. The pain is still etched within her heart.

Tomoyo dropped Sakura off. "See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled as her car drove away.

"Mata ne!" Sakura replied waving. As soon as Tomoyo's car wasn't in sight, Sakura dropped her hand and opened her front door.

"I'm home!" Sakura shouted as she entered the living room. She placed her coat on the hanger.

"Sakura-chan, you're home! I did not expect you 'til 8." Fujitaka said from the kitchen. "You're just in time for dinner."

"The kaijuu's home already? Are you sure you made enough food? She'll eat it all up." Touya stepped into the living room smirking.

"Sakura wa kaijuu jyanai yah, onii-san" Sakura yelled as she stomped on Touya's foot. Touya winced.

"Arrgh! Just proves you're a horrid monster." Touya mumbled while holding his aching foot. Too bad for Touya she was wearing new high heels that she bought.

Fujitaka appeared from the kitchen smiling. "Touya, stop teasing your sister. You should know that by now.. Alright, it's time to eat."

They finished dinner. It was already 8:30pm and Sakura was tired. She still had school tomorrow. She went up to her room and changed her clothes

_'School... He'll be nothing to me. I'll prove that to him. I won't be affected. I don't need him.'_ She thought as she changed into her pajamas. She soon fell into deep slumber.

That was it! Uhm... was it too short? Soo soorrryyy! Please pretty pretty please review! I'm desperate! Any comments at all... Thanks! I'm not sure when I'll update again but I'll try ASAP. I'm supposed to be studying for a chemistry exam tomorrow but hell, I'm tired. Too lazy to study... lol.. Review puhleeaaassseee!

Loveyalotz

Syaoran143sakura


	2. Competition?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… (sob sob) Why! Why can't I have it! Clamp owns it… I swear if I'm the richest person alive (cackles evilly) CCS and TRC is mine I tell you! Mine… but I know that'll never happen…

Domo arigatou to the following for reviewing:

animelover20993

rukz

Crimson Fallen Angel of Heaven

And many many many dozens of thanks yous to Hati! I love you! You're my angel! My editor and part-time Diablo! lol

Actually, I rushed home ASAP from school since it was a Friday but again, I have siblings who also need to use the computer. SOOO sorry for the late update…

Anyway, about the last chapter… I placed that Saku was sixteen… Sors about that. She is actually fifteen. Hope I cleared that up!

Okay, on with the story…

Chapter 2

Competition?

Sakura opened her eyes. She looked around and realized her alarm hadn't gone off yet_. 'Boy, I'm up early'_ she thought. She got up from her bed and rummaged through her walk-in closet for her school uniform. "Here it is." She said as she found her uniform. It was navy blue just like her uniform since elementary. The only difference was it was more sophisticated. It had a jacket and a neck tie. The white pleated skirt barely reached her knee. She laid her uniform on her bed with some loose socks on the side and continued inside her large bathroom.

Sakura is very rich. She is also pretty and kind. She has the body of a model and received offers from a lot of modeling companies. She excels in sports especially cheerleading, gymnastics, swimming, and track. She has shoulder-length auburn hair which is very soft. She is very cheerful and kind. Never had she hated any people because she is too innocent. Though over the years she'd been maturing, she's still gullible in some things like boys and Yamazaki's lies.

Her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto is a well known archeologist. He is also in the real estate business. He owns a lot of land around Japan and more around the world.

Her mother, Nadeshiko Amamiya Kinomoto was a full-time model and a part-time actress. She achieved a lot of awards. Everyone around the world knows her and her family. Sakura is said to take after her clumsiness. She died at age of 27 when Sakura was only three years old.

Touya Kinomoto is her elder brother. He teases her all the time which is only a way of showing his love for her. He is 7 years her senior and is the head of KT Records which he started with best friend Yukito Tsukishiro. KT Records is a recording company and is the one which handles Tomoyo's singing career.

Sakura lived in a private village inside Tomoeda. Her house, or probably mansion has 3 bedrooms, 6 guest rooms, 3 ball rooms, 2 dining rooms, one large living room in which you can put 3 SUVs into, 2 main kitchens and 1 for each floor, 5 maids' quarters and 5 drivers' rooms, fifteen car garage, swimming pool, tennis court, garden and other several rooms. Even if she lives in a house this big, Tomoyo's is way bigger.

Sakura stepped out of bathroom in a towel. Her hair was dripping wet. She smelled like strawberry which is different from her signature cherry blossom scent. She walked around her wardrobe looking for her underwear. he found the right pair, went back inside her bathroom and changed. After a few minutes, she changed into her uniform and stormed down the stairs.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Sakura shouted as she entered the dining room. Fujitaka was already seated at the end of the table same with Touya.

Fujitaka smiled."Ohayo Sakura-chan", he said. "You must be excited about today. It is the start of another term."

"Hai! I'll be able to see Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Yamazaki-kun and some other friends! I miss them so much!" Sakura exclaimed smiling.

"How sure are you that they miss you too? No one misses a kaijuu who always arrives to school late." Sakura stormed up to Touya and yet again, stomped on his foot.

"Ouch!"

"Your fault."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Why is that, then?"

"You called me a kaijuu -- I am not!"

"So? You are one anyway."

"Touya, stop teasing your sister." Fujitaka said.

Sakura sat down and smiled at her mother's photo near the freshly picked cherry and peach blossoms on the center of the table. "Ohayo, okaa-san." She whispered.

She finished her breakfast and walked to Penguin Park. That's where she and Tomoyo agreed to meet up. She arrived at the park and Tomoyo was already waiting for her.

Sakura jogged up to Tomoyo. "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura-chan! Today is the start of another term! Today is another chance to catch Sakura-chan on tape! When we graduate, you'll be as famous as Aunt Nadeshiko!" Tomoy said then rambled on about weddings and Oscars with starry eyes. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Shall we go to school?" Sakura interrupted Tomoyo's starry mode.

"Sure!"

A few minutes after, they arrived in school. As usual, stares and whispers were given their way. They are used to it but it didn't mean they like it. Who can help it? They were the most popular girls in school or maybe Tomoeda. Every day they receive tons and tons of love notes but they kindly reject the people who give it to them. Men practically worship them. They're smart, rich, popular, beautiful, hot…. Perfect girls… However, even though the girls in their school would love to massacre them, they can't. They're just too innocent. Or at least Sakura is. They do not know the true Tomoyo or maybe it's just a minor blip in their eyes. They are like goddesses.

Tomoyo Daidouji is an only child. Daughter of the famous business woman Sonomi Daidouji, she grew up in a very luxurious lifestyle. She lives in the same village Sakura resides in. She has violet hair. It is silky and long enough to reach her waist. She acts and thinks mature often but acts sort of weird when it comes to Sakura. She is very intelligent for her age and has won a lot of singing competitions around the globe. DD or Daidouji Designs is her business. It started when she was 13 years old. She made a winter collection for Tomoeda Winter Festival Fashion Show. Soon, her designs were discovered and are in demand with celebrities around worldwide.

Sonomi Daidouji owns a toy corporation. She is Nadeshiko's cousin which makes Sakura and Tomoyo second cousins. She is very fond of Nadeshiko just like Tomoyo is fond of Sakura. Sonomi has taken a liking to Sakura since she resembles her late best friend.

Sakura and Tomoyo went inside their classroom. It was full of students catching up on each others' summer vacation happenings. Naoko Yanagisawa approached them smiling and was followed by Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara and her boyfriend the notorious Takashi Yamazaki.

"Ohayo" they all said together.

Takashi Yamazaki stepped in front of Sakura. "Did you know, that if friends say good morning at the same time, they'll never see the moon ever again." Takashi was interrupted by Chiharu whacking his head with a chemistry book. "Stop it with your lies!" Chiharu said. Sakura asked, "Then it wasn't true?" Everyone sweat dropped.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. More students came in followed by their teacher.

"Hey, Ogawa-sensei seems to have a tan." whispered one of the girls.

"Hai. I heard that she met a guy this summer. Good for her. She's pretty yet it's hard to have guys who take teachers seriously." Replied another girl.

"Except Kinomoto-san's brother. Didn't he date Mizuki-sensei from elementary?" whispered another.

"Yeah, they're still together now. I had a little crush on Kinomoto-san's older brother when I was in elementary. He sure is hot. Too bad he's taken." Said the first.

"Whatever, there's new gossip. Kinomoto dumped Murakami-san this summer. She saw him with another girl on a beach. Apparently they were groping each other."

"Really? I heard Murakami –san was seen with a guy! They said he slept with a guy in a motel on a beach!"

"No way! Do you even think Murakami-san is gay?"

"That's why I didn't believe it at first. Anyway, Kinomoto sure is gullible. Didn't she even know that Murakami-san is one big playboy?"

"Yeah. But I'm kind of sorry for her. She's too kind to go through this heartbreak."

"It is her fault in the first place. I don't care if he cheats on me; at least I'm out with him. She should consider herself lucky to go out with him."

The teacher cleared her throat. "Class, we have a new student studying with us. He came from Hong Kong."

The door opened and a guy entered. It was Takumi Murakami. The class was struck with utter confusion.

"So glad you could join us Murakami-san. Please take your seat." The teacher motioned Takumi to his seat. "Gomen nasai sensei. Next time I'll be on time." He said as he made way for his seat. He was seated at the corner of the class, somewhat near the wall.

"As I was saying, we have a transfer student. Please come in." the teacher looked at the door and it swung open where a boy of 16 with messy chocolate hair stood. His piercing amber eyes scanned the room. "Kindly introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"I'm Syaoran Li. I came from Hong Kong." He looked at the teacher awaiting his designated seat. The teacher smiled, "You may sit beside Hiragizawa-san. Hiragizawa, please raise your hand." Syaoran made his way to his seat and whispers erupted in class. Some girls shrieked and giggled as he passed them.

"Hi Syao-kun!" said one. He glared at her and took his seat. He was seated behind an auburn-haired girl who was staring out the window. He didn't get to see her face clearly. Tomoyo faced him and smiled.

"Hi, I am Tomoyo Daidouji, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. Same with her." They both waited for his reply.

"Hi, pleased to meet you." Syaoran mumbled. He looked around and his eyes landed on the guy in the opposite corner. Syaoran noticed that the guy was glaring at him. Syaoran glared back. Tomoyo and Eriol, who caught the tension smirked.

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo. "Daidouji-san, who is that guy?"

"That is Murakami-san. He is the most popular guy in school. Girls drool over him, if you know what I mean." _'But now he has competition'_

**Syaoran POV**

"Yes. I perfectly know what you mean." I replied.

Those crazy fan girls chased me back in Hong Kong. I get that eerie feeling that it'll happen here too. Daidouji seems different. She doesn't see me in that way now. At first I though she liked me but when I looked into her eyes, there seemed to be a different kind of interest. It's like she was smirking at me with her eyes. The four eyed creep beside me, I think his name is Hiiragizawa, he freaks me out. He is always smiling like he knows something I don't. Now someone I don't get is that Murakami guy. He was glaring at me as if I did something wrong. What the hell is his problem anyway? Is he thinking he's got some competition? I'm not interested in girls.

How was that? Hehe sorry for the late update. Is it sucky? Lols… I feel like it's crappy. Review kk?

syaoran143sakura


	3. Better Off

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura; Clamp does.

Again, thanks to these people make me smile! Lol

Hati! Hati! Hati! You're truly my angel!

Anne! Hati's sidekick! Lol

Faith! Wow, I never call you that name but anyway thanks for taking some time reading this! I know it's not your thing and I really appreciate this! I love you!

Thank you to the following reviewers!

romancerox

Krimson Fallen Angel of Heaven

lidoOl ashun sweetie

ffgirl-07

rukz

JennyKim319

Rayoshi Yazuki

So so so so so so sorry for the extremely late update… busy busy… anyway… this chapter is short but I still hope you like it… It has songs by the way

* * *

Chapter Three

Better Off

After a few more minutes, homeroom was over. Their first class was Geometry. Mr. Yonemura stepped inside the classroom with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san. It's the start of a new term and I heard we have a transfer student from China."

"Gomen for interrupting sensei, but Syao-kun is from Hong Kong." said the same girl who greeted him with that nick name. She looked at Syaoran seductively and received a burning glare from him. She didn't faze him, she pissed him off. Yonemura-sensei just started a new lesson. It was about triangles and quadrilaterals. There was a grunt from Sakura. Syaoran looked at her yet couldn't see her face clearly. He wanted to know what she looked like. He felt like he needed to know yet didn't know why. Tomoyo saw Syaoran staring at Sakura. She smiled. _'I guess Sakura-chan will have someone to help her move on .I'll just have to help her.'_

"Sakura-chan, have you met the new student?" asked Tomoyo. Startling Sakura, who looked at her puzzled.

"Hoe? There's a new student?" asked Sakura. She looked around and fixed her eyes on the figure behind her. Syaoran looked at her emerald orbs; it reflected hurt, betrayal and confusion but was soon replaced with excitement. "Hi! Nice to meet you! My name is Sakura Kinomoto!" she said.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran Li. Nice to meet you." He replied. _'She's pret—hell, what am I thinking?'_

(A.N. Uhmm I'll skip the subjects coz it'll be boring to type them one by one right?)

Some time later, it was lunch break. Students rushed out the doors and headed for the jam packed cafeteria. As Sakura almost reached the door, a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and swirled her around to face the person.

"Murakami-san, how may I help you?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura-chan. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what got over me that day. I was drugged by a girl, Sakura-chan. You have to believe me. I didn't mean those words I said. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. Please forgive me. I hope we could pick up from where we left off."

"I'm sorry Murakami-san, but I'm not interested anymore." Sakura said as she walked towards the cafeteria. Takumi planned on following her but was cut off by Syaoran who smirked at him.

"I see… you got busted…" said Syaoran as he followed Sakura.

"Fuckin' bastard. We shall see who gets the last laugh…" mumbled an angry Takumi.

Sakura fell in line at the cafeteria. Some flashy smiles and winks were thrown by random guys and it just made her feel much worse. Takumi wanted to get back on track; he was sorry. Why did it feel like he was sincerely apologizing and that it was really a mistake? Why did she want to forgive him and start from where they left off? These thoughts swirled around her head until she realized that the lunch lady already staring at her.

"Sakura-chan, what do you want for lunch?" asked the old woman.

"Anou, I'll just have some of the beef casserole and some mashed potatoes. Arigatou." replied Sakura, putting on a smile she didn't really feel. She received her food and went outside the cafeteria to sit under the large cherry blossom tree on the grounds where she and her group of friends normally ate. Tomoyo and the others eventually arrived.

Syaoran wandered the school ground somewhere near the cherry blossom trees. He had finished his lunch and couldn't find anything to do. The last thing he wanted to do was run around the school being chased by the crazy fan girls. It was just too much for him to handle. _'Hell, why did I have to come here?'_ he asked himself. Too many thoughts invaded his mind, it was starting to drive him nuts… until he heard a sweet voice singing not too far from him. He decided to listen.

_**So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl **_

Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me

So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes

The voice soon faded and a sound of cheers erupted.

"That's so cool Tomoyo-chan!"

"Yeah! Are you going to sing that in our next singing competition?"

"Hai. That's what I chose. I dedicated it to someone very special to me…"

A fit of giggles ensued.

"To-mo-yo –chan! I know who it is for!"

"It is for Eriol-kun, neh?"

"Hey! What made you think that!" asked a manly voice.

"Awww… Eriol-kun is flustered… Tomoyo and Eriol!"

"Stop it, guys! Sakura-chan, it's your turn to sing…"

"Hoe? Me? I don't have anything to sing." stuttered a small voice.

"Sa-ku-ra! Sa-ku-ra!" cheers were being thrown at the poor girl which made her give in. Syaoran was able to determine whose voice belonged to whom. He continued to listen until Sakura started to sing.

_**You couldn't say**_

_**Needed someone new**_

_**You actually thought**_

_**Deep inside I knew**_

Syaoran was tempted to see if it was really Sakura who was singing and so he peeked from behind a tree. Her friends were looking at her clinging onto her every word. _'This song…' _Syaoran thought _'It's too… sad.'_

_**Can you tell me?**_

_**How can you say?**_

_**Why this should suffice**_

'_She doesn't deserve to feel like this. The first time I saw her, I thougt she was depressed… but I know deep inside that she is a naturally cheerful person.' _Syaoran again thought. The more he listened to her song, the more he was drowned in the depth of the words.

_**You passed me by**_

_**And yours heart is**_

_**As cold as ice**_

_**Did you see me cry?**_

_**(Did you ask you yourself why?)**_

_**Did you see my cry?**_

_**(Did you ask yourself why?)**_

_**Can you hear me cry?**_

_**(Did you ask yourself?)**_

_**Will we ever grow apart?**_

Syaoran sat behind the cherry tree still listening.

_**You couldn't say**_

**_Needed someone new_**

_**And you actually thought**_

_**Deep inside I knew**_

'_Did she ever get hurt? Was it because of that Murakami punk? What could've happened that out of all the songs existing this is what she chose?' _Syaoran still wanted to hear more of the song but it suddenly stopped.

"Li-san is listening!" said a surprised Tomoyo at the opposite side of the tree. Startled by the girl's exclamations, he turned to face a blushing Sakura who was beet red from all the embarrassment. Tomoyo and the others were grinning like idiots.

"Uh... anou… Li-san, did… uhmm… have you been here too long?" stuttered Sakura.

"Yes, I'll go now." replied Syaoran, his eyes cold and unfeeling.

"H-hai. Ja ne Li-san." Sakura said with her eyes cast down. _'Why is he so cold?'_

Syaoran briskly left the grounds leaving the group. Sakura looked at her friends and smiled. "Anyway, it's almost time for class! Let's go!" and she helped fix the stuff on the floor, after which, they headed for their classrooms.

Sakura entered the room trailing behind other students. Tomoyo and Eriol were with her. They got over the little teasing from lunch break but were a bit shy around each other. Sakura often wondered why they wouldn't just get over their feelings and confess. Love is really complicated. She proceeded to her seat but before she got to sit down, her eyes focused on the chocolate-haired man seated on the seat behind her. _'So cold.' _she thought. She decided to sit down and just get on with the subject.

Their Social Studies teacher, Mr. Asahina entered the class with tons of papers and his glasses almost falling off his nose. He hurriedly approached his desk and placed the papers on top of it. He breathed in deeply and stared at the class. He readjusted his uniform and fixed his glasses. Staring at each student for about two seconds, he started to speak. "Class, we are going to have a project this term. I will pair you up with classmates and you have to work together on this. I have a box here where you will pick a topic from."

"Yamazaki and Mihara" loud teasing erupted.

"Asada and Sasaki" Tenichi Asada smiled at Rika but she looked away.

"Deshima and Fukuda" more loudly cheers.

"Hyuga and Okimoto." Giggles were heard from most of the girls in the room.

"Ishida and Okazaki"

"Yanagisawa and Hanawa" Naoko Yanagisawa smiled for she was paired up with another guy who shared her interests.

"Saito and Inoue"

"Yamino and Ohshima" Reiya Ohshima blushed a little when Ryuusuke Yamino looked her way. (AN: These characters are not mine. I just wanted to use them. They are from the anime Matantei Loki Raganarok haha)

"Yanagisawa and Sanuki" Chiaka Sanuki stood up and screamed. Every one could see how happy this girl was. Kato Yanagisawa received a thousand smirks from his friends. He did know that this girl fancied him but this was going too far.

"Hamasaki and Sugihara" some people were just so mean when these names were announced. Some students yelled 'LOSERS' at the top of their voices. Ahh… school labeling.

"Ohno and Akamatsu" These two 'rebels' high-fived each other and grinned. Students rolled their eyes. These two trouble makers are just too much too handle when they're together. Deep inside, some students are laughing at their togetherness because they can't even determine that they like each other!

"Li and Ueshiba." Syaoran looked around. He didn't know who this Ueshiba person was.

"Kinomoto and Murakami." All chatter in the room died

"Hiiragizawa and Daidouji" Stares were still being passed around the class.

"Alright class, I'll give you the remaining time to meet your partner and after that, you'll draw your topics." The teacher said. The class was still silent and whispers started to fly around.

"Kinomoto and Murakami? Oh my, I pity her."

"Who wouldn't? Being stuck with your ex after him cheating on you?"

"I heard she's going to have breast induction. She thinks Murakami wants bigger breasts."

"Yeah! I heard that too, and she's planning to do it in time for the winter dance!"

"Another thing, she's going to play hard to get and seduce him! Then she thinks they'll live happily ever after!"

Some students started to move chairs and switch seats to talk to their partners. Syaoran looked around and faced the girl who nicknamed him, 'Syao-kun'. He glared at her but she kept on batting her eyelash extensions at him.

"Yes, may I help you?" asked Syaoran reluctantly.

"Awww… Syao-kun, don't you know that I'm your partner? Isn't that great? We'll be spending more time with each other!" squeaked the girl.

"So you're Ueshiba." verified Syaoran.

She looked hurt and pouted. "Syao-kun! Quit kidding pretending that you don't know my name! But even so, you still look cute even when you joke dryly."

'_I wasn't joking.'_ Syaoran thought. _'This is going to be the worst year of my life.'_ He rolled his eyes.

Ayu continued to stare at him. She was scrutinizing his every feature and picturing how great they would be together. Syaoran noticed this and glared at her, again.

"What? Haven't seen a face before?" he snapped.

"Not as handsome as yours, Syao-kun. You even look way better than Murakami-san." She replied not noticing the sarcasm in his words.

"Ueshiba-san, I wo-" Syaoran started but he was cut off.

"Call me Ayu, Syao-kun! We're close right? Right?" again, she batted her faux eyelashes at him.

'_Who does she think she is? She is even worse than the girls in Hong Kong.' _He thought. His mood was changing from bad to worse.

"As I was saying, UESHIBA-SAN, before YOU cut me off with your NONSENSE, I would much appreciate if WE would be on a LAST NAME basis." Syaoran as many words as he could. "I also would want to make something clear. We are NOT, I repeat NOT close or whatsoever." And with that he stood up at asked the teacher if he could draw his topic at that moment. The teacher agreed and called on the other students to draw their topics too. Syaoran noticed that someone poked him hard on his back. He turned to face a glaring Takumi.

"Watch your back, Li. You're no king here. Mind your own business." He whispered.

Syaoran smirked at him and replied, "Watch your words." He drew his topic and resumed his seat. Sakura was back in her seat and no sign of Ayu_. 'Thank God she's gone.'_ He sat down and read a book.

Sakura stared out the window; apparently she was in deep thought. Her mind was chaotic. Her previous conversation with Takumi bothered her…a lot.

**Flashback **

"**Kinomoto and Murakami." It still echoes in her mind.**

"**Kinomoto and Murakami."**

**Sakura stands up and walks toward Takumi's desk. She has to be dignified. She has to prove that she have indeed moved on. Though no matter how much it hurts, she sits down on the seat opposite him. Takumi stares at her and smiles.**

"**Sakura-chan, how nice for us to be paired up, neh?" he asks. Sakura nods. "It would be cool that we could catch up with our summer vacation." he continues. **

'**_Why does he act as if nothing happened?'_ Sakura thinks. They stay silent for a few minutes.**

"**I know that you think that I act as if nothing happened. It's not like that. I do love you and I wish we could get back together. We had something, Sakura-chan. I wish you wouldn't just let it go." says Takumi.**

"**I'm sorry Murakami-san. We are here for a class activity. I wish we could just get this over and done with." She replies after a few minutes.**

"**Oh. Okay, so I'll just draw the topic ok? Then, we'll talk about it." He stands up. Sakura goes back to her seat.**

**End of flashback**

The bell rang to announce the end of the school day. Tomoyo and Eriol noticed Sakura's sadness and decided to leave it be so they just asked her to hang out.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to come with us to the newly opened club? They say it's cool!" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah, my friend actually owns it so I guess we could just drop in today. You up for it?" adds Eriol.

"Really? I want to go! Yay! I'll just change at home then we could leave." Replied an excited Sakura.

"Okay then, let's meet up at Penguin Park on 6pm." Said Eriol.

"Ja Ne!"

(AN: okay… fast forward to 6pm… too lazy to write… lol)

Sakura arrived in a black mini skirt and a black tank top. She had no make-up on but nevertheless, she was drop dead gorgeous. Tomoyo wore a purple off-shoulder blouse where of sheer was longer than the sleeve of silk. She paired it with a lavender skirt over black tights and silver strappy stilettos. Eriol wore a mauve blue shirt and some acid washed jeans. They made their way to the club and by the time they arrived, it was full. Some students from their school were also there together with most kids from other schools. They made their way to a table and ordered. Music was blaring from the speakers. Sakura and Tomoyo stood up and danced crazily. They had also dragged Eriol to the dance floor for some time but eventually gave up. After a while, they stopped dancing and ate, suddenly, the music stopped.

"Hey, what happened? How come the music stopped?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know." replied Eriol.

The DJ began to talk. "I'm sorry for the interruption but someone had requested this song. He said he wrote this song for a special girl in the crowd. Whoever this girl is, she sure is lucky." Some up-beat music started to play.

**I'm only human **

**Sometimes I make mistakes**

**If you forgive me**

**I'm gonna' do what it takes**

'_Nice song.'_

**But now I know better **

**To hurt you was wrong**

**Girl it's with you I belong**

"Sakura-chan! Let's dance!" said Tomoyo

**Somebody needs you like never before**

**Somebody wants your love**

**Baby so open the door**

**Don't you leave me alone**

**Don't you turn out the light **

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you tonight**

"Okay!" replied Sakura and they started dancing.

**I've been thinking **

**We should be talking it through**

**You must believe me**

**I'll make it up to you**

'_He must love her very much. I envy her.'_

**Cause I now know better **

**To hurt you was wrong**

**Girl it's with you I belong**

'_Will she forgive him?'_

**Somebody needs you like never before**

**Somebody wants your love**

**Baby so open the door**

**Don't you leave me alone**

**Don't you turn out the light **

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you tonight**

"Sakura-chan! You seem to be worried about something. Are you alright?" asked Eriol as he joined the two dancing ladies.

**In the dark,**

**When there's no one else around**

**I still pray**

**That our love can be found **

"I'm fine. I just thought of somethings." She replied.

**Somebody needs you like never before**

**Somebody wants you**

**Baby open the door**

**Don't you leave me alone**

**Don't you turn out the light **

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you**

'_I feel like something's going to happen.'_

**Somebody needs you like never before**

**Somebody wants your love**

**Baby open the door**

**Don't you leave me alone**

**Don't you turn out the light **

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you tonight**

The song stopped and the DJ began to speak over another song. "Hey! Everyone must be wondering who asked for that song. His name is Takumi Murakami and he dedicated that song to a lovely lady named Sakura Kinomoto!" Most people in the club knew Sakura so they gathered around her. "He wants to know if you could get back together!" continued the DJ.

A voice erupted from the crowd. "What!"

Sakura turned around wondering who shouted. She saw a tall man glaring at everyone in the room. _'Oh no.' _she thought.

* * *

I'm so sorry if this is too short. I've been doing a lot of things lately and just received my evaluation letter. Heck, I failed a lot of stuff and I need to pull them up, especially Chinese. My mom also wanted me to spend some time off the computer. She claims that I am monopolizing it. Mothers really. Oh, and stupid bratty siblings too. Lol. Anyway, expect me to update late. Haha I've got things to sort out. Sorry again. Don't forget to review! 


	4. Mine, Yours

Chapter Four

Mine, Yours

Tomoyo looked over at Eriol who looked back at her with a smile._ 'How can he smile at a time like this?!'_ She thought. She looked back at Sakura with a worried look.

"Sakura!"

"Woo hoo!"

"Answer him!"

"Say yes!" random people in the bar waited for her response. To them, it sounded like a soap opera. Oh heck, they love those stuff. They want drama.

"Sakura-chan, I think we should head home." Said Tomoyo. Sakura didn't reply. She was too dazed with the people.

'_What should I do? He did say he was sorry.'_ thought Sakura. _'People do need second chances, right?'_ She looked back at Tomoyo and smiled.

"Alright Tomoyo-chan, but I'll have to finish something first." Sakura said. Before Tomoyo could respond, Sakura made her way over to where the tall man was standing.

"Sakura-chan." The man said.

"Rio-kun, how are you?" replied Sakura. Rio is her cousin; someone who had a very bad temper like Touya. Apparently, he too had this 'Sister-complex' for Sakura. He wouldn't let any guy within a meter radius near his cousin. His rules are somehow less strict than Touya's.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rio.

"Having fun, as usual. You never answered my question though. How are you?" replied Sakura.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be at home studying. Touya-kun might worry about you and heck, a guy gave you a song… What on earth did he do to you anyway, Sakura-chan?" Rio didn't like it when he heard what the DJ said. What could've the guy done to make him do this for Sakura?

**_When_****_ I _****_find_********_myself_********_watching_********_the_********_time_****_   
I _****_never_********_think_********_about_********_all_********_the_********_funny_********_things_********_you_********_said_****_   
I _****_feel_********_like_********_it's_********_dead_****_   
_****_Where_****_ is it _****_leading_****_ me _****_now_******

I **_turn_********_around_****_ in _****_the_********_still_****_ of _****_the_********_room_****_   
_****_Knowing_********_this_****_ is _****_when_********_I'm_********_gonna_********_make_****_ my _****_move_****_   
_****_Can't_********_wait_********_any_********_longer_****_   
_****_And_********_I'm_********_feeling_********_stronger_********_but_****_ oh_**

**_Just_****_ as I _****_walk_****_ through _****_the_********_door_****_   
I _****_can_********_feel_********_your_********_emotion_********_yeah_****_   
_****_It's_********_pullin'_****_ me _****_back_****_   
_****_Back_****_ to _****_love_********_you_******

I **_know_********_I'm_********_caught_****_ up in _****_the_********_middle_****_   
I _****_cry_********_just_****_ a _****_little_****_   
_****_When_****_ I _****_think_****_ of _****_letting_****_ go  
Oh no, _****_gave_****_ up on _****_the_********_riddle_****_   
I _****_cry_********_just_****_ a _****_little_****_   
_****_When_****_ he _****_plays_********_piano_****_ in _****_the_********_dark_******

He **_holds_****_ me _****_close_********_like_****_ a _****_thief_****_ of _****_the_********_heart_****_   
He _****_plays_****_ a _****_melody_****_   
_****_Born_****_ to _****_tear_****_ me _****_all_********_apart_****_   
_****_The_********_silence_****_ is _****_broken_****_   
_****_And_****_ no _****_words_********_are_********_spoken_********_but_****_ oh_**

**_Just_****_ as I _****_walk_****_ through _****_the_********_door_****_   
I _****_can_********_feel_********_your_********_emotion_****_   
_****_It's_********_pullin'_****_ me _****_back_****_   
_****_Back_****_ to _****_love_********_you_******

I **_know_********_I'm_****_ caught up in _****_the_****_ middle  
I _****_cry_****_ just a _****_little_****_   
_****_When_****_ I _****_think_****_ of _****_letting_****_ go  
Oh no, gave up on _****_the_********_riddle_****_   
I _****_cry_********_just_****_ a _****_little_****_   
_****_When_****_ he _****_plays_********_piano_****_ in _****_the_********_dark_******

Oh, **_the_********_silence_****_ is _****_broken_****_   
_****_And_****_ no _****_words_********_are_********_spoken_********_but_****_ oh_**

**_Just_****_ as I _****_walk_****_ through _****_the_********_door_****_   
I _****_can_********_feel_********_your_********_emotion_****_   
Oh _****_baby_********_pullin'_****_ me _****_back_****_   
_****_Back_****_ to _****_love_********_you_******

I **_know_********_I'm_********_caught_****_ up in _****_the_********_middle_****_   
I _****_cry_********_just_****_ a little  
_****_When_****_ I _****_think_****_ of _****_letting_****_ go  
Oh no, _****_gave_****_ up on _****_the_********_riddle_****_   
I _****_cry_********_just_****_ a _****_little_****_   
_****_Ooo_****_, I _****_cry_****_, I _****_cry_******

I **_know_********_I'm_********_caught_****_ up in _****_the_********_middle_****_   
I _****_cry_********_just_****_ a _****_little_****_   
_****_When_****_ I _****_think_****_ of _****_letting_****_ go  
Oh no, _****_gave_****_ up on _****_the_********_riddle_****_   
I _****_cry_********_just_****_ a _****_little_****_   
_****_When_****_ he _****_plays_********_piano_****_ in _****_the_********_dark_******

I **_can't_********_let_****_ go_**

"Onii-san won't worry. And with 'that' guy that you're talking about, he's my boyfriend." Sakura said coldly. Rio was starting to get on her nerves. "I forgive you Takumi-kun! I love you too!" shouted Sakura. She soon walked off and looked for Takumi, leaving Rio, Tomoyo and Eriol gaping.

"Sakura-chan…" mumbled Rio. "I don't want you to get hurt but I guess some things are better learnt on one's own." He faced Tomoyo and Eriol and smiled wearily. They got the message; Sakura's just too stubborn for her own good.

Sakura finally spotted her prince charming awaiting her by the stage smiling with a bouquet of roses. Sakura hurriedly went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan." Mumbled Takumi in Sakura's hair.

"I'm such an idiot to do that to you."

"Shh… It's also my fault for not listening to you. I'm so sorry. I love you." Sakura faced him and kissed him. She broke away and smiled.

"I missed you" Takumi said. "More than you could ever think."

"Well," replied Sakura "that doesn't matter anymore does it?" she reached up again and kissed him.

The people around them oohed and ahhed at the scene.

"She gets the hottest guys here."

"Yeah. It's so unfair for us. She's not the prettiest here anyway."

"I just hope Li-san wouldn't fall for her too. That's just too much."

"Li-san? The new kid? I don't think so. He's cold and I don't think he'll respond to us girls."

"Ueshiba-san will snag him if Kinomoto-san doesn't though."

"Damn it."

The night went on smoothly. Everyone backed off Sakura's business. Those two looked so much in love.

Tomoyo scooted over beside Eriol and looked at him. Eriol, sensing the worry in his companion's eyes, he gave her a reassuring smile.

"It'll be alright Tomoyo-chan." He said though he didn't quite believe it himself. "Sakura's a big girl now, she has to learn some things the hard way and we can't stop her if she's too stubborn."

"Demo, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo replied. "I'm still worried. I don't want her getting hurt.."

"We can't stop fate." Was all Eriol replied.

**Next Day**

Everyone soon heard about Sakura and Takumi's 'rekindled romance' as some of the girls would put it. A new day with new gossip. Students rushed to their rooms as the first bell rang. Any time now Sakura would arrive in class panting.

Li Syaoran

Any time now…

Bam! The door opened revealing a panting Sakura. No one really paid attention to her except Li Syaoran. Tomoyo, noticing Syaoran's gaping mouth smiled oh so mischievously in an Eriol-y way.

"Sakura-chan, you just made it…" Tomoyo started but was interrupted when Takumi placed his hand around Sakura's waist.

"Baby, you're just in time! You don't know how much I've missed you!" said Takumi. Sakura just giggled and proceeded to her seat. Syaoran, who never heard of the previous night's happening, was taken aback by the two people's warming. He thought Sakura hated that guy or something. Realizing on what he just thought, he shook his head.

'It's their life. Let them swallow each other's saliva for all I care.'

Sakura noticed Syaoran shaking his head. "Li-san, daijoubu?" she asked. Syaoran, surprised that the emerald-eyed girl was standing in front of him, his nodded. Sakura decided to leave him alone and faced her friends.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan! Ohayo, Eriol-kun!" she chirped.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." They both answered at the same time.

Sakura sat on her chair and looked at Takumi. Takumi was staring at her the whole time so he caught her stare. He smiled and Sakura felt some butterflies in her stomach.

Ms. Ogawa entered the class late. She looked like she ran a 50-mile marathon coming to school.

"Ogawa-sensei never comes in late." Asked Saho.

"Yeah, I know that because I saw her this morning. She came in the usual time." Replied Fuuko.

"I also saw her talking with Asahina-sensei." Added Chiaka. She was reading a book while joining in the conversation.

"Asahina-sensei? You mean our social studies teacher?" Saho asked again.

"Hai, from my point of view, it seemed like they were flirting with each other." Chiaka said and smiled.

"Ogawa-sensei looks disheveled, does that mean?" Fuuko looked at her friends and saw them give her that 'you know' look. She then giggled.

"Good morning class. I'm sorry I came in late. I had a little errand to run. Please settle down." started Ms. Ogawa.

"Errand, yeah right." Chiaka said. She was a shy girl yet she is always in touch with gossip. (AN: LOL, I always hear gossip. Every single day I hear news but I keep them to myself. I usually find myself lost in la la la land and forget the news.) The three girls snickered.

Homeroom ended and Ms. Ogawa headed for the door only to be greeted by a grinning Mr. Asahina for Social Studies was their first class. She blushed and scurried off. Mr. Asahina placed him stuff on the table then cleared his throat.

"Good morning class." He greeted.

"Good morning sir."

"We are going to talk about ancient American Civilizations today. As a warm-up, I'm going to ask you some simple questions." He said. "Anyone of you know any civilization?" Hands shot up.

"Deshima-san." He pointed at Jouji.

"Aztecs, sir." He answered.

"Hai, hai. That's correct." He nodded. "Anyone else?"

Unknown to the teacher, Sakura and Takumi have been exchanging notes in the class. Though their seats are located on opposite sides of the classroom, they still flirted. The students who passed the notes didn't really mind. They sucked up to Sakura knowing she was rich and all. If they had a birthday party they expected Sakura to give them extravagant gifts.

(AN: _text_ Sakura's note; **text **Takumi's note)

**Saku-chan, you wanna have lunch together later?**

_Gomen, I'm going to hang out with Tomoyo-chan later. I'll make it up to you tomorrow._

**  Ok Saku-chan, better make it up or else I'll tackle you:D**

_ Haha. That won't happen._

**That's what you think!**

_Oh, come on. You think you can tackle ME? ME??_

**Oh indeed I can.**

_Dream on!_

**Oh yeah, I have to talk to you about something very important. Saku-chan are you free this dismissal?**

_I'll be dismissed late because I have cheerleading practice. Don't you have soccer practice?_

** Oh yeah. I'm so lucky to be in a relationship with the hottest girl on earth. She's the cheerleading captain and she's got curves unlike those buff, flat-chested ones.**

_Haha Kumi-kun. You flatter me too much._

**But it's true baby. You are the HOTTEST woman who ever existed. And the best part is, you're mine! **

_Iie, I'm not yours._

**What? I thought we're okay? Is something wrong?????**

_You're mine! KK_

**Hai, I am yours. **Takumi grinned at his message. _'I'm hers? Maybe for the time being only. When I strip her off her innocence I'm going to leave her.'_ He folded the paper in half then passed it. He watched as the paper made its' way to his girlfriend. Sakura opened the paper and smiled to herself. _'Yeah, he's mine.' _She didn't bother to reply anymore for Social Studies was over. She faced the window smiling.

Tomoyo and Eriol noticed the exchanging of notes between the two. They did want to stop it but knowing how stubborn Sakura could be, they decided to leave it be. Even Rio stepped out of it already. Tomoyo decided to talk about it during lunch… or maybe not. She wouldn't want to frustrate herself more.

Mr. Onizuka entered the room very composed. (A/N: lol… I wanted to use him. Do you imagine him COMPOSED?? haha Disclaimer: I do not own him. Tokyopop does. Happy?) Students never saw him composed and now, they thought he wanted something. He cleared his throat then spread his arms out wide as if asking his students to hug him. At this, the students sweatdropped. "Gooooooood MORNING my dear students! We haven't met yesterday since I had to extend my WONDERFUL vacation, that is why I missed all of you so much and I told myself that I should hug each and every femal- I meant, student here as I come back. Here I am oh my dear students! Hug me! We won't have any lesson for a week if you hug me right now!!! Tempting? Come on! Didn't you miss me?" he glanced at the expressionless faces of the people in the room. One thing was in their mind- 'Hell no. I won't hug him even if I won't have to go to school forever!' When no hug came, Mr. Onizuka's face fell. "So… no one missed me?" he asked hoping for an answer "No one? Not even you Ueshiba-san?" He faced Ayu with those puppy dog eyes but couldn't pull it for he looked like he wanted his eyes to fall out from his sockets. Ayu stood up and primped her skirt. She decided to speak up for the class.

"Sir, we did miss you. It's just you look different now from last time." Ayu stated.

Mr. Onizuka grinned. "Different? Of course! I had a tan my dear beloved students! I wanted to tan on the beach the whole summer but on the first day, I took my top off and all these ladies were approaching me and flirting with me! I didn't want that!" at this, most students rolled their eyes. "So, I just decided to tan in that thing… that machine thing… the bed thingy where you lie on… that okay, that. Anyway, I tried that THING though it was indeed expensive. It's really worth it neh, students? I look hotter than EVER!" forgetting his 'Did you miss me' speech a while ago, he sat on the teacher's chair and fixed his things. Seeing this, Ayu approached the table and leaned forward exposing as much bare skin on her legs as possible.

"Sensei, we have a new student." She said calmly.

"Eh? Yeah, I heard that. Ok, exchange student! Stand up!" he said while looking at Ayu's cleavage.

Syaoran rolled his eyes when Ayu turned to face him. She was smiling flirtatiously and holding her collar showing her black bra strap. He stood up and looked at the teacher.

"Ok, dude, what's your name?" asked Onizuka totally distracted by Ayu's bootyliscious bottom.

'Dude? What kind of teacher does this school hire? I don't even think he could teach Chinese well.' Syaoran thought. "Syao-" he was cut off by Ayu.

"Syaoran Li is from Hong Kong. Neh, Syao-kun?" she glanced at Syaoran who took his seat for he need not introduce himself because 'The slut who I don't know what her name is but still flirts with me' as he named her, already gave that oh so sweet introduction with the nickname… 'Syao-kun'. Knowing that the teacher had no intention of doing his job, which is teaching, he stared out the window observing the cherry blossoms that were starting to fall. 'Autumn is near.' He thought. Eriol, who had nothing to do because his beloved Tomoyo is busy drawing new designs for her Fall 2006 collection. "I need these drawings done Eriol-kun! They're for Sakura-chan!" she would say. Knowing how Tomoyo would react if he disturbed her one more time, he decided to have a little chat with the new guy. He took a deep breath and faced Syaoran.

"Hello, Li-san." Eriol said. '_Oh please answer. I am in need for something to do. I don not plan on talking to Sakura-chan with the reason that she is busy ogling her own boyfriend._' He thought.

Syaoran faced Eriol. "Hello - " he stopped. '_What's his name again? Hiiragona? Hiira…_' "Hiiragizawa-san."

'_Yes! He replied. Okay, calm down Eriol. You will have a decent conversation with him.' _He fixed his glasses and smiled. "Since you're new here, would you like a tour around the school?" he asked without realizing what he just said. '_Good going Eriol. It's his second day you idiot. Perhaps he knows his way now._' He mentally scolded himself.

Syaoran was surprised at Eriol's words. He did need some help because he sort of got lost yesterday. "Sure. If you don't mind." He replied coolly. '_I have to make some friends sooner or later.'_ He thought when he remembered his conversation with Wei, his butler, yesterday when he got home.

**Flashback (Syaoran's way home the previous day)**

**Syaoran walks home from school. He kicks every pebble in his path. '_Darn the Li Clan. What did they eat that made them decide to send me over here?'_ He thinks. When his mother told him about the decision, he thought it'll be a great escape from those fan girls. Oh boy, he was wrong. Today, more girls threw themselves at him. They showed him skin. Too much flesh. They hitched their skirts up high to show some leg, a little smile here and there, a too low neckline from Ueshiba and her group of friends or rather skanks. The same things he had to put up with in Hong Kong. '_Why dump me here if there's no difference? Well, at least there's some positive thing here. I'm away from my irritating sisters and my equally annoying cousin._' He continues his path until he reaches the condominium. He notices the rose bushes planted on the front yard. It made the apartment look homier to him. He enters the lobby then heads straight for the elevator. He presses P **(A/N: Rich Syao… He lives in a penthouse. Not sure if there is any condominium in Tomoeda though)** then pushes the close button.**

"**Matte!" a voice calls.**

**Syaoran immediately presses open until the girl comes in. She looks at him and smiles. '_Oh no, please not another fan girl. There's too much at school already._' He thinks. **(A/N: A bit bigheaded eh? Reminds me of some guys…)

"**Arigatou. I almost didn't make it. I'm really in a rush." The girl says as she presses number 15. "I'm Mika Kajiura by the way."**

"**Syaoran Li." He replies. He has to suffer 15 floors with this woman. '_Good thing this elevator has music, unlike those others that are totally quiet._' **

"**Wow, you must be rich to be able to live at the penthouse." She says as soon as she sees P pressed.**

'**_8 more floors Syaoran._' He thinks. "Hai, my parents know the owner of this building." He replies. The elevator rings showing that they landed on the 15th floor. '_Thank you!_'**

"**Ok. Anyway, this is my stop. I've got to go. Nice to meet you Li-san!" she leaves the elevator smiling at him.**

**Syaoran listens with the music playing in the elevator.**

_**Kimi ga itsuka oshite kureta**_

_**  
Kokoro no yakudou ga kari tateru**_

_**  
Mirai made wa ubawarete nai**_

**_  
Sore wo shitteru kara ikeru _**

**The elevator sounds again. He walks out then places his things on the couch. Wei appears from the kitchen and bows in front of Syaoran. **

"**Welcome back Syaoran-sama." Wei greets as soon as he straightened up. "Did you have a nice day?"**

"**Today was normal." He replies. "How many times do I have to remind you to just call me Syaoran? You're my teacher after all"**

"**Hai," Wei says. "Did you make any friends?" Syaoran didn't answer. Wei, knowing his master's personality in and out sighed. "You have to make new friends sooner or later. It'll be much easier for you."**

"**Hai. I know, I know Meiling isn't here anymore." Syaoran shouts from the living room as he sits on the couch reaching the remote. "I'll make friends."**

"**I sure hope you do." Wei mumbles as he went back to work.**

"Oh, I'm sorry it is your seco-" Eriol stops. "Yes? Okay, you want me to show you around maybe during recess?" Syaoran looks at him then nods. "So, what are your hobbies Li-san?" asks Eriol.

'_Is this getting to know you?_' Syaoran looks at him again. "I engage in sports." Came his short reply.

'_Just a little more Eriol. He's not that cold!_' Eriol adjusts in his seat. "Is that so? Then you should join the varsity teams here!"

"I'll think about it." Syaoran said.

'_Great Syaoran. You expect to gain friends?_'

'_Who said that?_'

'_You._'

'_Get out of my head!_'

'_As much as I'd love to, I can't. I'll be stuck here 'til the day you die. I'm getting sick with your way of thinking too._'

'_What are you, my conscience?_'

'_Ding ding ding! We have a winner! You hit the jackpot sonny boy!_'

'_Whatever. So what did you mean by your first statement?_'

'_Oh that. You won't gain any friends with your way of acting. Can't you see that the four-eyed kid is trying to start a civil conversation with you? Hmm?_'

'_In case you didn't notice, I answered him._'

'_Yeah, with one sentence replies that shows you're not the least interested in the conversation. You have to ask him questions too._'

'_Ahrm… fine. You win stupid conscience._'

'_You're stupid to call me stupid because it means you're stupid too, stupid idiot._'

'_He's right._'

'_Of course I'm right!_'

'_Oh heck, shut up will you?_'

Eriol sighed. '_I guess that's the end of the conversation._' He was about to face front again when he noticed Syaoran making different facial expressions. One was evident though, he was irritated. '_Did I piss him off?_' thought Eriol. Syaoran faced him.

"Hiiragizawa-san, what are your hobbies?" asked a somewhat pissed Syaoran.

Eriol grinned then replied, "I like sports too. I'm in the soccer team, actually."

'_Soccer? Not bad. He looks well built. I guess I should check the varsity teams around. I have nothing much to do anyway._' Syaoran thought. He could ask Eriol to accompany him later. "Soccer? Are there any openings?"

"Yeah, do you have any experiences in soccer?" asked Eriol.

'_Experiences? Of course I do._' Syaoran thought.

'_Wow, bit bigheaded aren't you?_'

'_Again? Can't you just leave me alone?_'

'_Okay… bye…_' said the other Syaoran in his head. "Yeah, I have some."

"You played in Hong Kong?" Eriol seemed to like this guy. He has spunk.

"Yeah, I was the-"

"He was the team captain of HKIS' soccer team!" interrupted Tomoyo. The two boys looked at her. Syaoran was surprised. '_How did she know?_'

"HKIS? You mean Hong Kong International School? The one that has the Dragons as their varsity team? The highest ranking school in China and Hong Kong?" verified Eriol. He looked at Syaoran.(A/N: There is a school! Their mascot is really a dragon.)

"Erm, yes. I was the team captain." replied Syaoran. "Daidouji-san, how did you know?"

"Oh ho ho! Li-san, I know someone from Hong Kong! I asked her if she knew anyone named Syaoran Li and she said yes!" explained Tomoyo.

'_A girl? What could've she said?_' thought Syaoran. "Did she say anything else?"

"Yeah, but that's between girls only!" replied Tomoyo giggling. "Don't worry Li-san, it's nothing personal."

'_It is something I should know because it concerns me_.' Syaoran thought darkly. He noticed Eriol looking at Tomoyo grinning.

"My, my, Tomoyo-chan, you really do have a lot of connections here and there." said Eriol.

"Yes, Eriol-kun. In fact, the girl I talked to was really excited to hear that Li-san is studying here. She was glad to know that he is studying in a prestigious school too." Tomoyo was still drawing yet was in the conversation. "She seems fond of Li-san too."

"Wow, Li-san, I guess you are a ladies' man." remarked Eriol. "How many girl friends have you had?"

"None." came Syaoran's reply. "May I know who this girl is, Daidouji-san?"

"Sorry Li-san," Tomoyo faced Syaoran. "I promised I wouldn't tell." She smiled then went back to work.

Seeing that Tomoyo wouldn't tell, he faced Eriol and resumed him 'getting to know you' conversation. "So, when can I try out?"

"Today would be alright." Eriol replied. The bell rang telling them that it was already recess. "Wanna go around school now?" he asked.

Syaoran nodded and Eriol stood up. Syaoran followed him outside the classroom. On their way out, Syaoran bumped Takumi.

"What can you say, Li?" asked Takumi.

"About what?" asked Syaoran coolly but the, he knew what this was about.

"You know, you being all punk and all yesterday." replied Takumi. "I got my girl back."

"So? It's not like I give a shit about you or your girl." said Syaoran. "I don't even know who the girl you're talking about is. Ueshiba-san perhaps?"

Sakura approached Takumi and hugged him. Takumi draped his arm over her shoulder. Sakura snuggled up to him. Eriol and Tomoyo noticed the tension between the two guys who were glaring at each other.

"Li-san, shall we go?" asked Eriol.

"Hai." Syaoran left with Eriol.

"So, Sakura-chan, I'll be with Chiharu-chan and the folks this recess." Tomoyo looked at Sakura then at Takumi. "Will you be joining us for lunch?"

"Hai!" chirped Sakura. "I need to talk to you guys about something."

"Okay then. Bye!" with that Tomoyo left the two love birds in the room.


	5. Playing the Fields of Gold

Uh oh... not yet updating. Haha Chapter 6 is on the way... just wait some time. Weffriddles racked my brain and school's been bugging me. So yeah. Lol. I reuploaded this chap coz there were some typos. Nothing has changed though.

thanks to those who reviewed hahaha

Chapter 5

Playing the Fields of Gold

Eriol was walking with Syaoran in the hallway. "Okay, so Li-san, where do you wanna' start?" asked Eriol. Syaoran thought about it for a minute. "This school is just as big as HKIS so I guess lets start outside since it's crowded in here." replied Syaoran. "Is that ok with you?"

"Sure! Actually, I really wanted to go outside since we have such a nice weather today and all." Eriol led Syaoran outside and they were in the courtyard. Syaoran stared at the fountain. In the middle was a statue of a man and a woman. The man was standing with his hand on the shoulder of the woman seated. Eriol saw him staring at it.

"They're the founders of this school. I don't know why they named it such a common name though. They could've named it after them." stated Eriol. "I forgot their names too." He laughs.

"OK." Syaoran said. "I'm not really interested with their names anyway."

"Who would be?" replied Eriol. They both laughed and continued the tour. They arrived at the school gym.

"This is big." said Syaoran while admiring the structural detail of the place. It was more detailed than the other parts of the school he's visited. "This is just as big as the gym in HKIS."

"Honto ni?" asked a very surprised Eriol. "Well, sports is very valued here. They really prioritize it since a lot among us are engaged in them."

"Oh…" said Syaoran. "So you are into soccer. What else?"

"Hmm…" Eriol stops and ponders for a while. "I'm part of the Student Council along with Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan. Tomoyo-chan is the president and she treats us like slaves. Haha"

"I guess." agrees Syaoran. "She has the Hitler thing going on by the way she talks. I kind of had the feeling she bosses you around."

"No one would have that idea about her." said Eriol. "She looks, acts, thinks and speaks like a goddess. She moves like one too. It's like she's floating on the floor when she walks. Sakura-chan is also like that some times."

'_Wow.'_ Syaoran thought. _'He's got it bad.'_ Eriol had a dreamy look on his face.

"Daidouji-san does act like that but I got to see through her." stated Syaoran in a calm manner. "She seems to be the one to would stay calm and collected but would go frantic and gaga when something goes wrong. Am I right?"

"Bull's eye!" shouted Eriol. "Tomoyo-chan is a very evil person. You do not know what Sakura-chan goes through everyday!"

"May I ask what?" asked a very curious Syaoran.

Eriol shrugged and grinned. "Well, you'll find out soon." Eriol left the gym and Syaoran followed him. "Where to now?"

"Hmm… anywhere would be fine." said Syaoran. "I still would like to know what you meant though."

"Oh." Eriol stopped in his tracks. He turned around and faced Syaoran. "Don't worry Li-san. It is nothing to worry about." _'But you'll be suffering in her arms. Haha! I feel so bad talking about Tomoyo like this.'_

"Right." Mumbled Syaoran. "If you say so."

"Let's go to the field." Said Eriol. They both step out the field.

'_Forget about the gym. This is the biggest. I wonder why I haven't passed it yet.'_ Syaoran gazed at the luscious green field. It was really big. _'Maybe trying out for soccer wouldn't be too bad at all.' _The field was fifty yards in width and eighty yards long. It's almost as big as the official soccer fields used by professionals. _'I've always been the forward. I wish I'd be one again since it'd be nice to play soccer here.' _ He remembered the goals he scored when he was still in Hong Kong.

"Hiiragizawa-san, I'll be trying out for the soccer team." Syaoran decided.

Eriol looked at him and smiled. He patted Syaoran's back and said, "Cool. You can try out today I guess."

Syaoran looked at Eriol and asked, 'Who's the team captain?"

Eriol looked at him. _'Damn. I thought he'd never ask.'_

"Well?" asked Syaoran.

Eriol adjusted his collar. _'Well, he'll find out sooner or later…'_ He looked at Syaoran and said, "Murakami-san is the captain."

Eriol expected Syaoran to scream, curse or say that he changed his mind about joining the team. Syaoran merely nodded and said, "Well ok. What time will classes start?"

"Oh. Uhm, in 10 minutes." Replied Eriol.

"Dang, I'm hungry. Where's the canteen?" asked Syaoran.

"Me too. Let's go." Said Eriol and they left the field.

Meanwhile…

Blossoms were falling on the road in the school garden. They created a picture perfect illusion of dreamland. In this garden, a young couple was seated under a tree admiring the scenery.

_**I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day**_

_**  
Doesn't really matter**_

_**How I feel inside**_

_**'Cause life is like a game sometimes**_

_**But then you came around me**_

_**The walls just disappeared**_

_**Nothing to surround me**_

_**And keep me from my fears**_

_**I'm unprotected**_

_**See how I've opened up**_

_**Oh, you've made me trust**_

_**Because I've never felt like this before**_

_**I'm naked**_

_**Around you**_

_**Does it show?**_

_**You see right through me**_

_**And I can't hide**_

_**I'm naked**_

_**Around you**_

_**And it feels so right**_

"Kumi-kun, how much do you love me?" asked Sakura breaking the silence.

Takumi looked at Sakura's questioning eyes then he looks up at the sky. "Before, I was the biggest playboy alive. You've changed me Saku. I never thought I'd be the committed type of guy. I always thought I'd have a lot of girls to play around with. For me, back then, girls were just… toys." Takumi looked at Sakura. "You… you're the reason why I'm like this. You're the reason for all the good things happening in my life. Nightmares kept visiting me when you left me. I was a big idiot. I was the biggest idiot I knew. I never realized how much you meant to me until you were gone. The whole summer I was scolding myself. I kept praying that you'd forgive me. That day in the club, I had the feeling that THAT was the day. I knew it would happen. And it did, you forgave me and you're with me now… I love you Sakura. Until the day I die I always will…" Takumi held her hand.

Sakura hugged Takumi. "I forgave you because I had the feeling you'd realize that you love me…" Tears streamed down her face. Takumi rubbed her back and comforted her. "Shh… babe… I'll always be here." _'Until you give me what I want.' _Takumi stood up and pulled Sakura with him. "Let's get to class" he whispered.

"Sure." And Sakura latched on his arm and walked to class with her head rested on his shoulder.

"Tomoyo-chan," said Chiharu. "What to do?"

Tomoyo sipped her last juice from the box and rested her head on an arm on the table. "Do what?" she asked lazily.

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "You know." She said in a very low voice.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. Her head jerked up and shook Chiharu madly.

"You're planning to sleep with Yamazaki???" alleged Tomoyo.

Chiharu turned red then whacked Tomoyo on the head. "What's with you? That's not what I meant, stupid!" remarked Chiharu. "I meant about Sakura-chan and her Murakami-san!"

Tomoyo nodded as if she already knew the answer to that.

"So?" asked Chiharu.

"So, what?" Tomoyo replied. She was counting her split ends.

"WHAT DO WE DO???" Chiharu was on the verge of ripping Tomoyo's head off now. _'Yamazaki is a much sensible person to talk to as of now.'_

Tomoyo scrunches her face in deep thought. "Let us…" Tomoyo said.

Chiharu leaned closer. "Let us?" she asked.

Tomoyo scooted over to Chiharu and whispered, "Let us… think."

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm serious. I'm worried about Sakura-chan here." Chiharu stood up and said. "We all know what Murakami-san is like no matter what she says." She looks at Tomoyo and asks, "You DO care about her, right Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo was taken aback by the question. She looks at Chiharu and smiles. "Neh, Chiharu-chan, have you ever cared for someone so much that it brought you to utter confusion?"

Chiharu understood the meaning of the question already and just nodded. "I know what you mean." She said. "It's just…"

"Too hard to see her hurt once again by the same guy?" Tomoyo finished for her.

Chiharu nodded again. Tomoyo patted her back and they both left the cafeteria.

Eriol and Syaoran met Chiharu and Tomoyo by the canteen door.

"Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan," Eriol nodded to the two ladies. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Konnichiwa Eriol-kun, Li-san." Said Tomoyo.

"Konnichiwa Daiddouji-san." Greeted Syaoran. He faced Chiharu and extended his hand. "Hi, nice meeting you. I'm Syaoran Li by the way.

Chiharu smiled. "Chiharu Mihara at your service."

"We'll be on our way to class already." Said Tomoyo.

"Sure." Said Eriol. "See you later!"

As the two girls disappeared, Eriol looked at Syaoran, grinning.

Syaoran looked at him quizzically. "Is there something on my face?" he asked.

Eriol grinned wider and replied, "Nah, just wondering how you'd react to Chiharu-chan. You handled her pretty good."

"Meaning?" asked a very confused Syaoran.

Eriol got a tray and fell in line same as Syaoran. "It's just when she meets new students – especially HOT guys like YOU – she gets all... quirky." He says as the lunch lady gives him a rib-eye steak and buttered veggies. "You know what I mean?"

"Err… no, not really."

Eriol sighed. "Did you ever have any fan girls?"

Syaoran gulped. _'Have I ever.'_ He just shrugged.

"Well?"

"Uhm… yeah."

"I knew it!" Eriol said as he sat down under one of the trees in the field.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Knew that I had them?"

"No, not that."

"Well then what?"

"You're shy about it."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Syaoran cut his steak and popped it in his mouth. "I am not shy when it comes to fan girls." He glared at Eriol.

"OK. If you say so." Eriol said getting sort of scared of Syaoran. _'Maybe I pushed too hard.'_

"Don't you have any?" asked Syaoran.

"Of course I have."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How many then?"

"Can't count."

"Estimate."

"Half the population of women here."

"Right. And the other half?"

"Mostly are taken and others are just you know…"

"I know?"

Eriol sighed. "The geeks, the uglies. Those people. I'm not really grouping those people but I had to say those so that you'd get the idea." Eriol said in a very low whisper.

Syaoran didn't believe him. "Yeah, right."

Eriol looked at him with eyebrows shot up. "You don't believe me?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"What happened to Murakami's share?"

"You really dislike him don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You refer to him as Murakami – his last name- but you don't use the formalities."

"Yeah, well so?"

"It's just, almost all guys look up to him."

"Like you?"

"I do not look up to him. After what he did."

Syaoran looked at him then said, "You've got me hanging. Don't change the subject."

Eriol looked innocent. "What subject?"

Syaoran looked at him and said, "Fan girls? You were gloating you have half the population of girls in this school are after you. What happened to that punk's share?"

"Punk? Why do you care about him anyway?"

"Care is not the word. I not even that interested nor curious. I'm just wondering why you claim that a lot are after you- not him."

"Are you saying I'm not attractive to the female species?"

"No, not that. It's more likely if he got half the population and you have less than him. After all, he snagged that weird girl in class."

"What weird girl?"

"Kinohito?"

"Kinomoto."

"Yeah, her."

"She's not weird."

"Ok, so maybe it's not the term for her. Just used it because she's with that punk."

Eriol thought about it. "Not weird, just gullible."

"OK…"

"What?"

"Nothing. So how many girls do you have after you?"

"It's none of your business."

"Well, fine. Be that way."

"I will."

Syaoran stood up then his mouth dropped open. "Now that I think about it, we argued like a bunch of girlies in their sleepover nights when they gossip about each other."

Eriol wriggled his eyebrows then laughed. "Maybe we did. But how'd you know?"

"Because I was in the conversation?"

"No. I meant how'd you know girls do that?"

"Oh. I have sisters."

"How many?"

Syaoran walked ahead of Eriol towards the building. "Four."

"Nice. Younger or older than you?"

"Older. Which makes it a bummer having them as OLDER sisters."

"Why?"

"You don't have a sister don't you?"

"No. I'm an only child."

"Ok. Let me put it this way so you'd know how it feels to be the youngest out of five having four older sisters."

"I'm listening." Eriol nodded.

"Supposedly you come home. You see SISTER ONE looking at you with big puppy eyes. She asks you if you could accompany her to go shopping. What would you say?"

"It depends on what she'll be shopping for."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Clothes."

"Obviously its clothes. I knew that. I meant for what reason."

"Nothing."

"No reason at all?"

"Exercise?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Hell no." Syaoran said as he walked to his locker.

"You're like the little brother who gets no say in whatever your sister asks you since you're little?" Eriol asked while he opens his.

"Sort of." Syaoran got his Chemistry textbook then slams his locker shut.

"Whatdya mean sort of?" Eriol asked confused.

"I can refuse if I wanted to then they'd let me… It's just much more complicated if I do refuse." Syaoran replied as they walked to class.

"Meaning?"

"Make-up."

Eriol stared wide eyed at Syaoran. "No way dude!"

"Hell yeah." By this time, they were entering the Chemistry lab. Every girl in the room straightened their skirt, primped their hair and ogled the newcomer.

Eriol noticed this then slapped Syaoran on the back. Syaoran glared at him then hissed, "You didn't have to do that you know."

"Yeah," Eriol said back. "But those looks, THOSE legs and those smiles they're giving you is just too much to miss. Yum?"

Syaoran grunted. "You sound like a pervert," He said then looked at Eriol. "and you look like one too."

Eriol took his seat then glared menacingly at Syaoran – which did NOT suit his face at all. In fact, he looked like a person who just lost his sight squinting at an ant, or something like that. "What did you say?"

Syaoran slumped back on his chair then grinned. He said, "You sound AND look like a perverted teenage boy."

Eriol's glasses flashed (AN: err… I dunno the exact term you know in animes when the character has something evil planned and their glasses just, glare? Yeah, that.) "At least I don't go out with every girl I lay my eyes on who's wearing a mini skirt." Eriol said in a loud voice. The girls looked at Syaoran then started to squeal.

"Now you've done it." Syaoran muttered. _'This is gonna' be a looonnnggg day.'_

'_Yep.'_

'_You again.'_

'_Yep.'_

'_Is there any chance that you'll leave me alone?'_

'_And how do you propose I do that?'_

'_How the hell should I know?'_

'_Like hell I would!'_

'_Whatever.'_

'_Fine.'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_Why should I?'_

'_Never mind. Can you like, uhm… take a break? I'm gonna have to listen to class ya know.'_

'_Fine.'_

Syaoran sighed. He's used to girls getting girly with him and all but it makes him uneasy. It's like he's an actor or something having tons of fans wanting his autograph, a photo with him or a wet sloppy kiss from him. That's what he had to go through everyday when he was still in Hong Kong. THAT was the thing he dreaded about school open to both girls and boys.

Sakura whirled around to look at the new student. She grinned and said, "Hi! Seems like you're thinking something deep there."

Syaoran was startled by the girl's comment. He looked at her then mustered a fake smile. "Hi yourself."

"You're not much of a talker aren't you?" asked Tomoyo as she joined their conversation.

"No, he's definitely not a talker." Commented Eriol.

Syaoran looked at these people weirdly. _'I gotta say something.'_ He looks at Eriol and asks, "What's our next class?"

"Chemistry." Answered Tomoyo.

Sakura looks at the other part of the class. Syaoran follows her gaze then lands his eyes on Takumi who seems to be mouthing 'I love you' to his girl friend. Syaoran frowned then looked back at Tomoyo.

"Neh Daidouji-san, where is the biggest field in Tomoeda?" asked Syaoran.

Tomoyo looked at him curiously since it was an odd question to ask. She looked at Eriol for any suggestions. Eriol shrugged clearly stating that he doesn't know.

"Hanover Street." Answered Sakura.

"Where is that?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura looked sheepishly at Tomoyo then said in a barely audible voice, "Near Elk street." Then she faced the board again not daring to look at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura then sighed. "Sakura-chan, what if… what if those guys come back?"

"No they won't. I was in disguise." Sakura muttered.

"What exactly was your disguise? A wig, a hat and a pair of really large glasses?" Tomoyo said in a slightly irritated voice. "Do you think THOSE things would prevent them from looking at your body? Do you think baggy clothes would conceal your curves? THEY WON'T! Do you know what could've happened without your bodyguards? Do you know Sakura???"

"Yes TOMOYO-chan, in FACT, I'm aware of THAT." Sakura said facing Tomoyo. Her eyes were lowered yet her fists were clenched. "Wouldn't it be fun to be a free SAKURA for a while? Just SAKURA?" And with that, she faced the window clearly saying that the conversation was over. Tomoyo sighed and got out a notebook then stared sketching new clothes.

Syaoran wondered what went on then figured that it wasn't any of his business so he just faced Eriol.

Eriol looked at Syaoran then frowned. "Don't even bother going there." He warned. "A lot of gangsters hang around that place and smoke pot and do drugs. Not a likeable place. You could get kidnapped."

"Fine." Said Syaoran. "Then recommend me another peaceful, nice and quiet field."

"It used to be peaceful there…" said Eriol "But you could try going to Scetry. Nice view and peaceful… just not THAT big."

"So… where is it?" asked Syaoran.

Eriol leaned in then said, "Somewhere far away but totally worth it. I'll give you a map later."

"Ok."

"You know, if ever you get lost," said Tomoyo, "you could ask the locals for it. They call it the field of gold."

Syaoran's eyes turned into slits. "And why?"

"Why gold?" she said. Syaoran nodded. Tomoyo explained, "You know the Yamashita treasure? They said it was originally buried there but they reburied it someplace afterwards. Something like that. Even if, they don't dig the fields anymore. They used to though and it took some years to stop them since they were so hard-headed."

"OK… Yamashita treasure???" Eriol laughed. "You – hav- gottabe- kidd-ing-me!" He was choking.

"Right… I'll keep that in mind Daidouji-san." Said Syaoran and looked out the window. _'Field of gold? How stupid can the locals be? I'll check it out tomorrow then. I need some time to think.'_

Well yeah, it's sorta stupid to believe in those legends no offence to anyone who does believe. It's my opinion and you've got yours.

Short? Sorry people. Not sure when I'd update next since I being serious with my studies now. I wasn't really the 'studying' type of person but I guess studying would help me in the end. I'm flunking Chinese and Geometry too and that sucks, big time. I really need to focus on my studies more. Been crying since yesterday you know… hmmph… gotta take a break and a kitkat! --

That's all folks! Loveyalotz

Syaoran143sakura

Üüü


	6. Lakes

Hey people. It's been uhm... 4 months since I last updated? Sorry then. I've been very busy. Thanks to all who reviewed! Oh yeah, this chapter was reuploaded. I had some things to fix. Nothing changed though. Just some typos I didn't see.

I'm working on Chapter 7 right now... I'll try to upload it ASAP -

* * *

Chapter 6 

Lakes

Syaoran stared out the window. Today, they were to be given their chemistry partners. '_If I'd be paired up with Ueshiba again, I'll have to transfer to another school. I can't stand her.'_ Again, he stared at the trees outside. Their leaves were already orange and slowly falling on the grounds. "Winter is on its way…"

"Yeah. Aren't you excited?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran was startled by the sudden statement. He didn't realize he said his last thought out loud. "No, not really." He replied still looking out the window.

"Why?" asked the curious girl.

"Nothing." He replied. _'Winter is the loneliest time of the year…'_

"There has to be a reason…"

"There is."

"Then what is it?"

Syaoran faced her. That's when he saw her clearly. _'She's not THAT pretty. Why does it seem as if she's the prettiest here for the guys?'_

"Nothing." He replied.

Sakura faced him with a frown on her face. She stared at him for a while scrutinizing his face. Syaoran, who remembered Ueshiba by this action snapped, "What, haven't seen a face before?"

Sakura was taken aback._ 'He sure has manners. Pffft.'_ She glared at him and replied, "As ugly as yours?" Sakura looked up for a second then at him again, "Nope, I don't think so. You're the ugliest I've seen so far." Then she faced the board again.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Oh really?" he leaned forward then whispered to her, "I'm sure I'm much hotter than your so-called boyfriend." Then he smirked and faced out the window again.

Sakura then grinded her teeth and faced him. "Oh you think you're all that mister? I don't think so." She retorted angrily. "Don't be too full of yourself, you might burst."

Syaoran didn't bother facing her when he answered, "That's what YOU think. But tell me, why is it that Ueshiba hooks on me rather on your boyfriend? I know for a fact sluts like committed guys as long as they're hot rather than single men." Then he faced her, "They'd cling on single men if they're the hottest around. I've been around fangirls ALL my life, Kinomoto-san. I know them."

Sakura glared menacingly at him (AN: I know it's not possible just imagine her glaring at Touya. Lolz… hot hot Touya.) "I thought you were the quiet type." She snarled. "But I guess you are as bigheaded as the others."

Syaoran scoffed at her words. "So you judge people easily then?"

"I don't." she replied back facing Syaoran, "It's not judging. It's when I look at the personality of people and see what they're like."

"Oh well, if that's what you say." Syaoran leaned over again and whispered, "I AM the quiet type. Just so you know you're the person I've talked to with these much words besides my sisters and cousins."

Sakura felt electricity shoot through her body._ 'His breath smells like peppermint.'_

"Li. Kinomoto." Ms. Ogawa scolded. Syaoran and Sakura stood up. "Since the two of you enjoy each other's company so much, you will meet again later, this afternoon at detention."

"Hai sensei." The two said in unison. "Gomen-nasai."

Ms. Ogawa looked at them then added, "You will be chemistry partners too."

"Hai." They bowed.

"Great," hissed Syaoran. "I have soccer try-outs this afternoon."

Sakura rolled her eyes and said back, "As if you'd get in."

Before the two start fighting, Eriol cut in. "That's ok Li-san. You could try out tomorrow. Or maybe after detention."

Sakura looked at Takumi. He was staring at her. "I love you." He mouthed.

"I love you too."

Sakura and Syaoran never spoke a word to each other since Chemistry. Time passed and the bell rang saying that it was already lunch break. Sakura stood up and approached Takumi.

"Kumi-kun, I'll be with Tomo-chan and the others this lunch." Sakura informed Takumi. "I'll see you later!"

"Sure. Love you babe." Takumi left the class with his other friends.

Sakura walked in the hallway alongside Tomoyo. They stopped by their lockers to put back their books. Sakura's stomach rumbled.

"I hear yah." Tomoyo said and giggled.

Sakura held Tomoyo's hand and ran to the cafeteria. Everyone gave way to them. They passed dozens of students and even pushed some of them. Tomoyo was exhausted by the time they arrived in the cafeteria.

"Do. Not. Do. That. AGAIN." Tomoyo scolded Sakura. "My heels might break you know?"

Sakura laughed and looked at her friend's shoes. "They're fine Tomo-chan. I'm really hungry." And she scurried off to get her lunch.

"As if you haven't showed the whole school how hungry you are!" Tomoyo limped inside the cafeteria.

Chiharu made her way to hug Tomoyo. "Hey, babe." She said in a low husky voice.

Tomoyo giggled and answered. "Ooh baby, I missed you!" she faced Chiharu and hugged her.

The two joined the line and got their food too. They went outside to eat under the trees. Mostly, the popular kids eat inside. It has been a given since Tomoeda High was established but since Sakura's group was down to earth, they ate outside. They gave the floor to Ayu Ueshiba who was also popular; most likely the "Queen Bee" of the school. Takumi Murakami is Ayu's male counterpart.

Sakura walked over under the biggest tree in the area. There was already a mat laid out for them by Naoko and the others. Sakura sat down and gobbled her food hungrily.

"Very lady-like." Came a voice behind her. Sakura raised her head and saw the girls grinning widely. She looked behind her and saw Eriol, Takashi and the owner of the voice, Syaoran. "May I join?" he asked.

"Sure!" said Tomoyo. "You can sit somewhere… THERE!" she pointed next to Sakura.

Sakura glared at Tomoyo and said, "I don't think he'll be comfortable Tomoyo-chan." She looked at Syaoran. "You can sit next to Eriol. It'd be hard for you to sit next to a lady if you aren't a gentleman."

Syaoran nevertheless sat down beside Sakura. "You know, ladies don't say men aren't gentlemen. Ladies are very quiet." He looked at Sakura. "Are YOU quiet?"

Sakura ignored him and continued eating, this time, slower. She finished her meal in 10 minutes. She looked at her companions and saw them not even halfway through their food. "Ahh… I'm full." She said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Eriol.

Sakura looked at her watch. "We still have 50 minutes left. What is there to do?" she said.

Chiharu gaped at her then asked, "You're going to Murakami-san?"

Sakura giggled at the thought then answered, "Nope. I'll just take a walk. See you later!" She turned around then started to stroll along the trail.

"Matte Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. "Why don't you show Li-san around the grounds?"

Sakura glared again at Tomoyo. "Eriol-kun already gave him the tour." Then continued walking.

"Uhm, he hasn't seen the grounds yet." Interrupted Eriol. "Better show him around Sakura-chan."

Sakura, who was really kind at heart finally gave in. She looked at Syaoran and smiled, "Wanna join me for a walk?"

"Sure." He got up and gave Sakura a lop-sided smile.

Tomoyo noticed the faint blush that crept on her best friend's face. Sakura rarely blushes. The only time Tomoyo caught her was when Takumi started to court her… after Sakura realized that Takumi was courting her. Tomoyo hopes that Sakura would leave Takumi before things get worse…

"Something's missing…" Tomoyo whispered. "OMG! I need my camcorder!!!!"

Everyone in the group sweatdropped. Sakura stared at Tomoyo. "For what???"

"Oh! Isn't Chiharu-chan going to try out for another club???" Tomoyo asked then faced Chiharu.

"Uhm… yeah! Yeah! I'm gonna try out for a new club." She narrowed her eyes at Takashi urging him to ride on with the conversation.

Takashi gulped his food and added, "Yeah. I'll be with her later."

Sakura shrugged and went on her way. After a few steps, she looked back and waved, "Good luck then Chiharu-chan!"

Chiharu smiled and waved. "Thanks!" As soon as Sakura and Syaoran were out of sight, Chiharu sighed. "Why did you have to drag me into this?" she asked Tomoyo.

"Don't you think they're perfect for each other???" exclaimed Tomoyo starry-eyed. Again, everyone sweatdropped.

Sakura walked aimlessly. She just stared ahead and looked at the falling flowers. Sometimes, she'd bend down and pick a flower, twirl it around her fingers and toss it back to the ground. Five minutes has passed and neither said a word. Syaoran just observed the girl's actions with a straight face.

"Li-san." Sakura said without looking at him. She just continued to walk forward.

Syaoran followed her, "Yes?"

"Ano, I know we got on at the wrong foot…" she started. She had another flower in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's my own fault." Syaoran replied. "I was a bit arrogant." _'A bit?'_

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'A bit? I don't know what a lot means anymore.'_

"I mean, I was too arrogant."

Sakura faced him and smiled. "Truce?"

Syaoran regarded Sakura as a child. "Sure." _'She's a child. She doesn't know anything yet. She's gullible. There's nothing special with her. She's like every other girl I've met.'_

After some more minutes, Sakura was tired of the silence. Sure it was calm but walking through a nice area with someone and not talking to each other… it was unnerving. She wanted to get to know him better.

"So… you came from China?" started Sakura.

Syaoran was taken aback by her sudden question. "Yeah."

'_Good thing he can answer.'_ She continued walking and after some steps, asked another. "So you're the Li clan heir?"

"Yeah."

'_Can answer but all he says is yeah.'_ She spotted one cherry blossom tree and sat under eat. Syaoran followed suit but sat on the opposite side of the tree; behind her. "You're not much of a talker, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Syaoran propped his hands behind his head to rest on the bark of the tree. _'She'll get ticked off pretty soon.'_

"You won't be making friends here with that kind of attitude." Sakura remarked coldly. "Students here are very friendly. You should be."

Syaoran was taken aback by the seriousness in her voice. _'She isn't so cheery after all.'_

Seeing that he won't answer, Sakura continued. "I'm just saying make some effort in getting to know some people. Being like that won't take you anywhere."

"Being like what?"

Sakura stood up and went to the other side of the tree to face Syaoran. "Being closed. You're like the type who doesn't want to talk to people just because."

'_She's right.'_ Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "It's who I am."

"Don't you want to have friends?" she asked him. Her eyes weren't challenging him.

That question made Syaoran look at her. _'Her eyes… pure innocence.'_ He stood up and looked up high. The skies were sunny that day. "What are friends for?"

Sakura noticed the pained look on his face. It's like he's had some bad encounter in his life. "They're the ones who'd take your back when all else fails. They'll pick you up when you're down. They know when something's bothering you." She looked at the skies too then smiled. Syaoran was staring intently. They're family."

"What's the point of having them if you have a family?" asked Syaoran. "Why are there people who'd stab your back the moment you turn around?"

Sakura looked at him then smiled again. "You should choose your friends carefully. True friends are one in a million. You'd have to be lucky to find them. But when you've been stabbed before, it might be better for you, since you'll appreciate your true friends more." She started walking again and Syaoran walked along with her. "Why do you need them? Well, would you ever tell your family things about your love life? Would you tell your family about how much you hate your teacher and the pranks you're planning to play on them?"

The way Sakura talked about friendship made Syaoran think about things. Even though her words weren't that deep, the way she said it gave it depth. Syaoran wasn't able to say something after that. They were silent again. They didn't start any other conversation. They just walked together. Sakura walked faster as they approach the pond. It was big and perfectly structured. The pond's water was clean as you can see Koi swimming in them. There was a wooden bridge and Sakura walked up to it. The area was silent. All they could hear was the pond's water, the cool breeze and the chirping of the birds. Syaoran stood beside Sakura and leaned on the railing. Sakura was staring at the view. You could see the mountains from there. The breeze slowly lifted her hair and made it sway.

"Did you ever have any friends?" asked Sakura.

'_The people I only interacted with were Mei Ling and the soccer team. Are they friends?' _He sighed and asked Sakura, "How could you say if that person is a friend?"

Sakura giggled. He sure is mature but is clueless about the basics of life. "If you're comfortable with them and you could tell them anything." She answered. Then she remembered that he was a soccer captain back in Hong Kong. "There are others we refer to as pals. You may be pals with a person. You laugh with them, make jokes and everything. You may hang out with them almost all the time but when you think about it, you don't really know anything about them. They're just a bunch of people who keeps you company and does make you comfortable. But they don't make you comfortable enough to make you talk about deeper stuff."

"Boys talk about sports and cars only." Syaoran paused. "And girls."

Sakura shrugged and said, "That's because they're not comfortable with the people they're with. They don't know what the other guys might think when they suddenly switch the topic to family problems and love. Stuff like that." Sakura leaned on the railing to look down and stare at the fishes. "When boys are friends, they talk about anything at all."

Syaoran thought deeply. _'I hang out with the team but I don't know stuff about them aside from their family backgrounds, share of girls and grades. All we talk about are cars and sports. Mei Ling and I do talk but only about grades.'_ "I guess I never had close friends."

Sakura faced him then raised her eyebrows. "Never?" she asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "If you mean those friends who you talk to about things besides from sports, cars, grades and girls."

Sakura laughed at his statement. "Really? So now you're here and you're planning to keep that up???"

"Keep what up?"

"Being friendless."

"I don't need friends."

"Pssh. Everyone needs a friend."

"I've been living all my life friendless."

"That's because you didn't know that you're friendless."

'_She has a point.'_ Syaoran thought. 'But what does that have to do with anything???"

"If you think that you have friends, you feel secure. That's why you were able to live THAT long." Sakura laughed again. "Just now, I take it you just realized that none of those people you hang out with will be there to help you when you need some money etc."

"Why would I need their money?"

"If you get in trouble. Do you think those people would save you?"

"Yeah."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I'd do the same for them." He raised his brow.

"Really? You'd be willing to lend them a thousand dollars if they got some girl pregnant and they needed money? You'd bail them out when they get arrested?"

'_Would I?' _Syaoran was irritated by the fact that this girl made him think about his life too much. "Why would I help them when they're not close to me??? They should be responsible for their actions!"

Sakura gaped at his account. "Friends help each other. Friends are there when you need them. True, we all need to be responsible for our actions but we also need a helping hand somehow."

"What? So that they'd know who to come to when they screw up again?"

"No. So that they know that someone is willing to help them and that they wouldn't do it again because it's shameful to that friend who helped you."

Syaoran had no chance to answer since someone interrupted.

"Oi! You two!" shouted someone from afar. They looked at the direction where it came from and saw Eriol and the others. "It's almost time for class!"

Sakura ran towards them and jumped high. "I love fresh air!" she shouted. Tomoyo giggled and said, "Hai Sakura-chan. We know."

"Yeah." Added Chiharu. "Because you shout that every time you come from a walk."

Takashi waved at Syaoran, "Li-san! Come on!"

Syaoran walked up to them with his hands in his pockets. They made their way to class.

Tomoyo leaned in to whisper to Sakura. "So… what did you and Li-san talk about?" Then Chiharu giggled. Only the girls heard themselves. Rika and Naoko were waiting for Sakura's answer.

"Why would you want to know?" Sakura asked. Rika bonked her head and said, "Just curious. We all know he's not that talking type of guy."

Chiharu nodded. "Yeah. We talked about him while you were with him."

"Eriol-kun says he's too silent." Tomoyo added. "He was lucky when Li-san finally answers. He usually pauses then answers so the tension is really thick."

"Yeah. He's like that." Sakura agreed. "He gives me one word answers."

"So what did you talk about???" urged Chiharu.

"Friends." Sakura simply said. "Turns out he never had any."

The girls gaped at her. Sakura giggled. "That was my same reaction. But then I thought, it's nothing to wonder about with his attitude." Sakura paused. "He's too arrogant." Then she laughed.

The boys were ahead of them. Hearing the girls laughing, Takashi said, "I wonder what they're talking about."

"You always wonder what they're talking about!" Eriol said. "It's not like they talk about you, you know!"

Takashi raised his brow then bonked Eriol. "You're mean!" then pouted.

"You're gay!" Eriol laughed.

Takashi snaked his arm on Eriol's waist then brought him closer. "That's because you're so hot." He said. "I want you."

Eriol jumped from Takahi's hand and shook himself. "Sorry man, I've got someone in mind already." Eriol hugged Syaoran and slapped his back. "Neh, Syaoran-kun?" he said in a very girly voice. Eriol felt Syaoran shiver. Takashi laughed then said, "Dude! You're scaring him!" Eriol quickly dispatched then laughed. "Sorry man, I guess you don't do jokes that often."

"Nah, it's alright." Syaoran said. "I'll get used to it."

"You say it as if it's deadly." Said Takashi. "Try to loosen up."

Eriol nodded then grinned. "You're in high school already and you somehow act like we're aliens or something." He shakes his head. "Tsk tsk. Li-san. We're not fangirls if that's what you're afraid of. Neither are they." He pointed at the girls. "They're not those types who go frantic over guys." Then he paused. "Maybe Tomoyo-chan. She's a bit giddy over things but not those 'OMG kiss me Li-san! Be my booooooyyyyyyffffrrrrriiiiieeeennnddddddddd!!!!!!' type." He said in that girliest manner possible.

"**OMG kiss me Li-san! Be my booooooyyyyyyffffrrrrriiiiieeeennnddddddddd!!!!!!"**

The girls stopped walking. They looked at each other then laughed real hard. The look on Tomoyo's face was funny too.

"Tomoyo-chan's angry!" said Naoko.

Chiharu choked out, "Of course she is! Her boyfriend's like gay over the new kid!"

Tomoyo blushed real hard. "Eriol-kun's not gay!"

The others laughed harder then Tomoyo realized what she said. "Oh I didn't mean it like that!"

"Haha! So now he's your boyfriend???" teased Sakura. Tomoyo started to turn red and the girls took this as a sign to run. And run they did with an angry Tomoyo chasing them.

"I'm going to kill you all!!!!!!" screamed Tomoyo.

Syaoran and Takashi stared open-mouthed at Eriol.

"What?" asked Eriol. "It was just an example."

"Yeah. An example." Said Syaoran. "But it sounded so real."

Takashi grinned then shivered. "You're not gay are you?"

Eriol looked at them disbelievingly. "Me? Gay?"

The other two looked at each other then nodded.

**"****I'm going to kill you all!!!!!!"**

The girls passed the guys with a whirlwind. They looked at each other then shrugged.

They said, "Women." Rolled their eyes then laughed real hard. Eriol suddenly stopped laughing and the two followed suit.

"Good you're starting to warm up." Said Eriol. "It's really nice."

The three walked back to class with hands in their pockets.

Sakura, Chiharu and Rika were running through the hallways pushing everyone one of their way. Tomoyo was able to catch up with Naoko since she doesn't run fast.

"Okay baby," started Tomoyo. "How would you like it?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Hot and steamy." Replied Naoko. The guys in the hallway were staring at the pair.

"Lesbians." Said one.

"God, they're HOT." Said another.

The first one, who was Kouji Hyuuga nudged another guy. "They sure are." He said.

Tomoyo, who knew what these guys were talking about smirked. "Naoko-chan, let's give guys what they want neh?" she whispered.

"You and your silly antics Tomoyo-chan." Replied Naoko. "But sure."

Tomoyo started to lean in Naoko's face as if she was going to kiss her. Having gone through this routine a lot of times before, Chiharu turned up suddenly.

"Wouldn't you want me better?" she asked.

Naoko and Tomoyo stared at her. "Pssh. You're taken." Said Rika. She looked at the two. "I'm much more fun ya know."

Most of the guys were stopping to watch the scene. Ayu passed by and saw what the girls were doing.

"My, my." She said. "I never knew that you do THESE types of things."

The girls really disliked Ayu and her acts but were too kind to show it smiled. "Neh Ueshiba-san," Tomoyo said. "Would you like to join us later for a cup of tea?"

Ayu raised her eyebrows then giggled. She rode on. "Why sure babes," she licked her lips slowly. "I'd love to. We could eat ice cream with whipped cream."

"And chocolate syrup." Added Naoko.

Rika bit her bottom lip and said, "And cherries."

The girls giggled. Sakura looked at them and asked, "Can Chiharu-chan and I join?"

"Or is it for unattached females only?" asked Chiharu.

"No ladies," said Ayu. "When you're in a relationship, more things to TALK about."

Eriol passed by with the two guys. He shook his head knowing what happened. He's been a witness of these acts the girls played almost every week. To make matters worse, Ayu was with them. Rumors would be flying again. Sometimes he did wonder if Tomoyo was really a lesbian. Same as the other girls but then, knowing their childishness, knew better.

"It's almost time for class ladies." Said Takashi. "Better hurry up because I have the odd feeling that you haven't gotten your books yet." He looked at them seeing their bookless hands.

"Whatever." Said Chiharu. "It's not as if you have yours already."

"Tsk tsk." Added Eriol. "Us guys can get to class earlier since girls have to retouch their makeup."

"Like you do?" remarked Syaoran. He and Takashi high fived each other.

Eriol shook his head. "At least I don't go read Cosmo and fret over the new beauty crap they have. I only use lip balm for my chappy lips."

"Why? Aren't they kissable?" asked Sakura.

"You mean Tomoyo didn't tell you that your lips were kissable???" teased Chiharu.

Eriol and Tomoyo blushed scarlet. They both made a mental note to kill their friends later. But they both thought of the same thing.

'_Good thing Li-san has warmed up.'_

"What's our next class anyway?" interrupted Takashi.

Chiharu rolled her eyes and answered. "Japanese you baka."

Takashi felt somewhat humiliated and wasn't able to answer. Chiharu noticed this and quickly said sorry then hugged him.

The other girls chorused, "AWWW." Immediately the two turned scarlet but not as deep as Eriol and Tomoyo's.

"PDA people." Said Chiaka Sanuki, a girl from their class, loud enough for everyone in the area to hear.

"Uhh… class?" reminded Syaoran. The others looked at each other then hurriedly approached their lockers to get their Japanese textbooks and went to class. Sakura was left behind since Takumi met her by the door.

"Hey babe," he said. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Sakura said sweetly and smiled. Syaoran noticed this and rolled his eyes.

'_What a couple. Definitely a match made in hell.'_

Tomoyo and Eriol saw what Syaoran was looking at and smiled knowingly. (AN: They're sooo creepy.)

"Anything wrong Li-san?" asked Tomoyo.

Syaoran quickly looked at her then shook his head. "Nothing."

Sakura approached her table and sat down. She started to chat with Tomoyo. Eriol decided to converse with Syaoran while the teacher wasn't there yet.

"So who's the prettiest here?" he asked.

Syaoran stared at him and regarded the question as one of the stupidest. "I don't find any girl pretty here."

Eriol knew better. No one could say Sakura and Tomoyo weren't pretty. Maybe a lot also fancied Ayu but she was more of the slutty type.

"Not even Sakura-chan?"

Syaoran looked at the auburn-haired girl before him. The way her hair glistens in the sun. The sweet smile she has. The tingling sound of her laughs and giggles.

Sakura looked at him and tilted her head. "Yes?" she asked.

"Nothing." He answered. Sakura resumed chatting with Tomoyo.

Syaoran shrugged and looked at Eriol. "Maybe a little." Then the bell rang.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Say it in your review. God, this sucks. I'll try to update too but busy busy I'm not sure when... I have some exams to do and whatnot 

Toodles! Lovayalotz,

syaoran143sakura


End file.
